Harry Potter and his Greatest Feat Yet
by TheSnappleOfMyEye
Summary: Harry Potter finally has defeated Voldemort and has returned to Hogwarts for his final year, but does that mean his greatest battle had been fought? Read to find out.
1. Dinner-time Quidditch Practice

Chapter 1) Dinner-time Quidditch Practice

Disclaimer: I do not own any bit of the harry potter franchise.

XXX_XXX

Harry was enjoying the rest of his Sunday afternoon like any other normal teenager would. Practicing Quidditch. Quidditch was the most beloved sport among wizards. It was Harry's way of clearing his thoughts, and the young lad had a lot on his mind for sure. He thought about how happy and nervous he was now that he was officially dating Ginny. Harry was very determined to be the man Ginny deserved in her life. He was also thrilled that Hermione and Ron were finally together. Harry always knew that his two best mates would end up getting married to each other someday. As those thoughts and many more were floating around in his mind, Harry realized he was beginning to feel a bit tired. As he mounted his broom and landed safely on the ground, Harry saw some figures begin to approach him, but he couldn't make out who they were.

Harry! It's almost time for dinner!" It sounded kind of like Ron. Harry squinted a bit to try and focus on what was moving in front of him. Now he could see that it was in fact, Ron. "Harry, why are you looking at me all strange?"

Harry shook his head a bit and finally managed to retain his focus. He could now clearly see that it was Ron standing in front of him accompanied by Draco and Ginny. Harry was surprised he didn't notice his girlfriend standing there until this very moment. While thinking all of this he didn't even realize he was being spoken to at the moment.

"-can not believe that you would even consider doing such a thing. Harry, can you believe this?" Draco looked straight at Harry waiting for his apparent argument to be validated. What he didn't notice was that Harry didn't hear any other part of the conversation.

Harry just decided to give Draco the benefit of the doubt and take his side. "You're right, I can't believe this." He semi-confidently said.

"See? At least Potter gets where I'm coming from. Roses are a total cliche. They're basically the plain doughnuts of the flower family." Draco attempted to explain to Ron. Ron just rolled his eyes and looked back to his sister.

"Do you agree with him too? Never mind, I just want to get back and eat my weight in food. Do you need help putting away your equipment?" Ron directed that last question back at Harry. Harry didn't reply, and that made Ron look a little more closely at his friend's figure. Harry appeared to be swaying in his spot. His eyes also seemed to be completely out of focus at this point. "Mate, what's going on with you?"

When Ron said these words, Ginny and Draco both interrupted their current conversation to eye Harry as well. Ginny said, "Harry, Are you alright? You look like you can't really stand."

Harry tried to get a word out, but before he even knew what was happening, Harry's eyes suddenly rolled into the back of his head. As he fell into unconsciousness, The weight of his body collided with Ginny, and they both tumbled onto the ground in a massive heap. Ginny was definitely taken by surprise as her boyfriend collapsed onto her, and not in the way she hoped that someday he would.

"Gin! What just happened?!" Ron shouted as he attempted to lift his sister out from underneath his best friend. That's definitely something he never thought he should ever have to do. As Ron attempted to lift his sister, Draco tried to roll Harry onto his back so they could have a proper look at him. When Ginny was back on her feet, the three looked with widened-petrified eyes as Harry laid helpless on the ground.

"I'm getting Pomfrey or Dumbledore out here. I'll be right back!" Ginny shouted as she took off running towards the castle. The two boys kneeled beside Harry as they awaited Ginny's return. Harry had not moved still hasn't moved an inch by the time Ginny returned with the medi-witch and the headmaster.

"Come on, we'd better get him into the hospital wing immediately. Why do I see Harry Potter more than I seem to see any other student at this school?" The healer had asked aloud before performing a levitating charm on the boy. The five of them that were still conscious hurridly made their way back up to the castle and into the hospital wing. Dumbledore finally spoke for the first time since his arrival.

"You three should consider heading down to dinner to join the other students for the feast. Your hunger will not assist Harry's health in any way." Dumbledore spoke calmly yet firmly as if implying the three students didn't have a choice. That's what ultimately caused them to go to dinner.

"When they were gone, Madame Pomfrey looked into Dumbledore's face with concerned eyes. She then spoke with a voice barely contained, "Albus, do you think this might be it?" She didn't want Dumbledore to confirm her suspicions. Dumbledore lowered his head.

"We can only hope not. I implore you to give him a thorough examination. Would you like me to vacate the area as well?" Madame Pomfrey shook her head.

"I'd think it best you stay Albus. If what we suspect is true, he would be much more comforted by your presence when I deliver the horrific news." The healer looked about ready to cry. "What if it is true Albus? What if h-"

"Dumbledore raised his hand to signal silence. "We won't know until he's been thoroughly examined, so let us begin." Dumbledore and Pomfrey both set off to work and began searching for what they hoped they'd never find. For the thing that could possibly be the end of Harry Potter's life.

XXX_XXX

Thanks so much for reading the first chapter of my story! I'm not sure exactly how many chapters there will be. I'm just going to keep going until I feel like the end is approaching. What do you think is wrong with Harry? How exactly do you think The headmaster and Madame Pomfrey already know about it? Find out in the next chapter! (or just take a really good guess XD).


	2. Like Grandfather Like Grandson

Chapter 2) Like Grandfather Like Grandson

Disclaimer) The entirety of the Harry Potter Franchise is still not mine. Also some sensitive language.

XXX_XXX

Harry woke up right at the end of his examination. He wasn't completely sure he remembered any of what happened earlier. All he knew was that something was clearly wrong with him. His head felt kind of funny. There was nobody around in the hospital wing when he woke up. Now I know what you're thinking. What the hell happened to this poor boy who's already been through so much crap? Well, Harry was thinking that same thing just as he spotted Professor Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey re-entering the wing.

"Professor Dumbledore, Do have any idea what happened to me? The last thing I remember was practicing out on the Quidditch pitch and seeing Gin-

Dumbledore raised a finger to silence Harry in the midst of his rambling. He knew that what he had to say next would be the start of a long and vigorous story. Dumbledore looked into the confused eyes of his student. In those emerald eyes, he saw multiple emotions. Confusion, hope, and curiosity just to name a few. "Harry." He warily stated. These next words were not those any child should have to hear. To be forced to hear. They were agonizing, and yet, they had to be said.

"Due to your collapse yesterday, Madame Pomfrey deemed it necessary to perform some blood work to rule out any terminal illness," Dumbledore spoke abruptly. It was almost as if he thought the words couldn't hurt. The words were just compounds of lettering that were designed to forward the progress of humanity. They were not meant to be used as a tool of destruction and unfathomable demise. However, words could be used to perform those exact actions, and they were about to do just that. (You're probably on the edge of your seat right now aren't you? Well buckle up because this is going to be a hell of a ride.)

"Tell me what's wrong with me Professor please!" Harry did not expect this sudden outburst, but the two adults in front of him were being a bit ridiculous. "Madame Pomfrey. What do you know?"

The nurse looked a bit caught off guard. She knew she had to be professional in this situation, but the woman was on the edge of tears. She had seen this young boy grow from so little. She decided not to string him along any longer. "Harry, you have Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia. Also commonly known as ALL. It's a-" The school nurse wanted to keep speaking, but both she and the headmaster noticed Harry's eyes wander down towards their shoes and blank. Harry then suddenly shut his eyes and lifted his hand to support the weight of his head. Madame Pomfrey rushed over to him and laid him down onto the bed he was sitting on. When Harry opened his eyes again after a minute and focused them on her, she continued. "It's a form of cancer that means too many unhealthy white blood cells are being created and released into your bloodstream. These white blood cells are not useful in fighting infection and your immune system will weaken. From here on out, we need to go to certain lengths to keep you from obtaining any illness and begin treatment immediately.''

Harry didn't know how to compute any of this information. He knew this would not be the only time he would hear any of it, but he didn't even want to hear it the first time. He was genuinely confused as to why this was happening to him. Maybe he was being tested by some higher power. Maybe he had been a terrible person in a past life. Either way, Harry Potter had just had his world shook. He had been diagnosed with cancer. A minute ago he thought he was just overworking himself. He cleared his throat to speak. "Professor Dumbledore?" was all he could say. He looked to his mentor for guidance. For his wisdom. For an answer. Something. Anything.

"However you wish to proceed from this moment forward, I will continuously support you" was all the headmaster could think to say. Harry nodded his head.

"So what do I do now Madame Pomfrey?" Harry asked.

"Well Harry dear, I would suggest you go to your room. I'm sure you would like to be with your friends right about now." Madame Pomfrey smiled sadly.

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey. Professor Dumbledore." Harry solemnly bowed his head and walked out the hospital wing. He took a moment outside the doors to gather his thoughts. He had cancer. ALL to be exact. That sounded a bit familiar to him. He remembered something then. His Aunt Petunia had once discussed how her father had died of ALL? Did that mean this was hereditary? Was he going to die? His cascade of thoughts were interrupted by Ron, Ginny, and Draco all coming toward him at once. He suddenly felt unbalanced and unstable again.

"Harry! What the hell happened to you?! What's wrong? Are you okay? Obviously, you're not okay or you wouldn't have fainted! Dumbledore didn't want us to stay inside the hospital wing with you for some reason. What did they say?" Ginny went off in a bout of tears and hugged her boyfriend. Harry eyed the guys and they just looked back at him as if they weren't expecting Ginny to go off like that as well.

"Madame Pomfrey said I'm just in need of a lot of sleep. I haven't been sleeping well lately." Harry explained. To be fair, he wasn't kidding. He had been up the coupe past nights dealing with schoolwork. "She said she'll tell me if anything else is going on after I get some sleep." Harry couldn't tell his friends about this yet. How could he? How do you tell the people in your life there's a chance you could leave them at any moment?

"Then you sir are going straight to bed. Ron, Draco, help me get him to bed. He looks a bit unsteady on his feet." Ginny commanded.

"You've got it, ma'am. Seriously mate, if anything else happens, you let us know." Ron said to Harry. Draco nodded in agreement. Harry also nodded and both Draco and Ron draped each of Harry's arms over their shoulders. They began making their way up the staircase to the Gryffindor common room. As they walked up, Harry wondered what the hell was in store for him and his friends.


	3. I Can't Be Alone Anymore

Chapter 3) I Can't Be Alone Anymore

Disclaimer) I still haven't magically obtained the rights to Harry Potter so just get to reading already.

When the four friends reached the entrance to Gryffindor tower, Draco had handed off his section of Harry to Ginny and then began to head off in the direction of his own Slytherin chambers. Ron and Ginny had finally reached Harry's bed and allowed him to collapse onto it. Harry wanted to at least say a goodnight to his girlfriend and best friend, but by the second he laid horizontal, he was out. Ron and Ginny went down to the common room before daring to exchange words.

"I can't believe he really let himself get this run-down! To have to collapse in front of us for us to realize there's something wrong! I feel like a dumb twit." Ginny said.

"It's alright Ginny. You don't have to get as worked up about it as you are. To be honest, with all the stuff I've seen happen to him, This really wasn't that big a deal. At this point it's kind of expected from him to not get as much sleep as he needs. Not that that makes it alright of course." Ron answered trying to hide his nerves a bit.

"What doesn't make things alright?" Hermione spoke curiously walking into what seemed like a worrisome conversation. "Sorry I was gone so long and haven't really seen much of you guys since yesterday morning. I got so caught up in a new book I discovered while at the library. It's called Carry On. It's supposed to be a spin-off of a series that's recently become very popular in the muggle world. It seemed kind of familiar to me but I couldn't pinpoint where I've read something similar. Oh Well. What's going on? You guys seem off about something?"

"Hi sweetie." Ron walked over to his girlfriend and quickly kissed her on the cheek. Ginny rolled her eyes and went to answer Hermione's question, which Hermione herself seems to have forgotten she even asked.

"Harry fainted out on the quidditch pitch yesterday. I'm a bit surprised it too you this long to notice." Ginny giggled. Hermione was visibly shocked. "Again?!" Hermione exclaimed. Ron and Ginny appeared confused for a moment, but then they realized what Hermione was talking about. She was referring to Harry's 3rd year when he fainted off his broom and fell 50 ft from the air because of the dementors. They were both quick to reassure her that it was nowhere near the same circumstance as then. That Harry was actually on the ground this time and he fainted merely due to lack of sleep. Hermione seemed a bit relieved at this news, yet she was still of course apprehensive.

"I definitely would have noticed sooner if I were at breakfast this morning, but I've been so caught up in the library. Are you sure it wasn't anything else as well?" Hermione inquired. Ron and Ginny both shrugged their shoulders and decided they should all get some sleep as well just so they didn't torture themselves thinking about it anymore. As Ron headed up to the room he shared with Harry, Ginny and Hermione went to their respective rooms as well. Ginny fell asleep fairly easily, but Hermione struggled. Sure it was likely for Harry not to mention anything about not being able to sleep well, but he didn't look like he was just tired this morning. He honestly looked a bit sick. Maybe he was trying to also hide not feeling well? She'd have to see in the morning. With these thoughts, Hermione drifted into an uneasy sleep.

XXX_XXX

It was around 3 in the morning when Harry woke up next. Harry was confused because he felt something wet in his bed. When he looked around his bed a little bit more, he realized the wet thing in his bed was him. He was covered in sweat, and he was starting to feel nauseous. Normally he wouldn't think much of it, but since hearing his... diagnosis, he's been freaking out. How is he supposed to deal with this on his own? This shouldn't be an issue for him. He had no problem dealing with the threat of Voldemort emotionally on his own for the longest time. Now that the threat is gone, he's supposed to live a long healthy life. Is that why he's so scared? because the trauma's supposed to be over? Either way here was Harry Potter in his bed at 3am scared and alone. Except he realized he wasn't alone. His best friend was in the next bed. He didn't have to suffer alone if he didn't want to, but he was Harry Potter. It was literally written in the stars for him to suffer for his whole life apparently. He couldn't hurt the people he loved with the anxiety and dread everyday of not knowing when his time would be up. Maybe he could just tell Ron for now that he wasn't feeling well? It'd probably be better to tell him now so he can't automatically make him see Madame Pomfrey. That sounded like a good idea. With that thought, Harry feebly got up from his bed and started walking over to where Ron lay asleep. As he approached the bed he got more and more nervous. It really wasn't like him to openly ask for help or comfort, but this time he really can't do it alone.

"Ron? Wake up... please... I need help." Harry attempted to rouse his best friend. Nearly on the verge of tears, he almost gave up on his mission when suddenly he saw Ron start to shift and mumble.

"Harry? is that you mate? What's going on?" Suddenly Ron catches a glimpse of his best mate whilst shifting in his bed. He saw Harry's demeanor and noticed how he looked nervous. Maybe even a little... scared? But how could Harry Potter look scared? He never gets scared and even when he does, he certainly doesn't openly show those emotions. Something must be deadly wrong. Oh Merlin's beard maybe they were under attack again! WHAT IF VOLDEMORT HAS COME BACK AGAIN?!

"Harry! Are we under attack? Has he returned? I'll go get 'Mione and you grab Gin. Maybe we have the time to warn everyone else to make a run fo-"

"Ron! We're not under attack. Voldemort hasn't returned." Harry said with a shaky voice, which Ron definitely noticed.

"Then what's wrong mate?" Ron also wanted to add, _you don't usually talk with anyone about what's bothering you,_ but he didn't want to scare his friend off and make him rethink his decision to actually come to him with his issue. Harry stood there silent contemplating for sure if he was going to go through with his decision. He did.

"I um... I- I just woke up cause I don't... um..." Harry was really struggling with his words. He wanted to confide with Ron and tell him the truth. He had cancer, but he couldn't tell him yet.

"You don't what mate? It's alright just tell me." Ron said getting steadily more worried. Harry sighed.

"I don't feel well." Was all Harry said, a bit quickly might I add. Ron was admittedly a bit shocked. Harry's nerves was all just to tell Ron he didn't feel well. He must be feeling really unwell to gather the courage to tell Ron. Ron then noticed Harry start to tear up a bit. Was he feeling that sick? Or was he embarrassed?

"Oh mate. What feels off?" Ron asked delicately. He wasn't sure how to respond without making Harry more uncomfortable than he seemed. He certainly didn't want to scare Harry and make him back off.

"I just woke up covered in sweat and I actually feel a bit nauseous. It's nothing that bad. I just didn't want to be alone I guess." Harry was surprised he admitted it. Ron seemed like it too, but didn't address it. He wordlessly got up and gestured Harry back to his bed. As Harry climbed in, Ron magically conjured up a chair and sat at his bedside, engaging in mindless chatter as Harry fell asleep once again.

And that's Chapter 3! Chapter 4 to come soon...


	4. She Knows Doesn't She?

Chapter 4) She Knows Doesn't She?

Disclaimer) Do we really have to keep doing this? (No rights to HP still I doubt you're reading this but if you are then what are you doing start the chapter!)

XXX_XXX

As soon as Ron was sure Harry was asleep, he immediately headed out into the common room to the bottom of the staircase that lead to the girl's dormitories. Knowing he couldn't go up to the rooms themselves, he conjured up his patronus and sent a message along with it to Hermione. He thought of sending one to Ginny as well, but realized that once she saw Harry for herself, she may not want to even leave his side. In a few minutes, Ron heard footsteps, and Hermione appeared at the top of the staircase. Her rapid footsteps assured Ron that she had gotten his message loud and clear.  
"Ron!" Hermione shouted whilst whispering at the same time. "What do you mean something's up with Harry? How serious is it?"

"I can't exactly tell. I mean he's not writhing in pain, but he's definitely not just uncomfortable. He honestly looked a bit scared. He even told me he didn't want to be alone." Ron answered

He admitted he didn't want to be alone? And looked scared? Ron may be bad at detecting people's emotions, but none of the group had any trouble detecting fear in someone's eyes. They could thank the war for that. Hermione suspected there was something else going on with him earlier, but for him to openly admit his worries like that? And for Ron to sense his fear? No. There is something Harry is definitely not telling them, and the thought of that sent a shiver down Hermione's spine. Hermione would get to the bottom of this.

XXX_XXX

It was 8:47 in the morning when Harry woke up again, covered in even more sweat. He wiped his face with his sleeve and put his glasses on. When he had them on, he looked to the side and saw Ron sitting in a chair next to his bed fast asleep. Why was Ron in a chair next to his bed? Then the events of 3am came back to him. Him nearly crying because he felt scared and alone. Waking Ron. Being put back to bed. He grew red with shame. Then he seemed to have some weird distinct memory of someone saying he owes Ron $5. Ron was sure to talk to him about it when he himself was awake. As Harry laid in his bed pondering how to deal with the coming situation, Ron began to wake up. Harry didn't immediately notice that Ron had woken up and was now looking at him. It was when Ron had stood up and spoken near Harry's head that Harry finally realized how lost in thought he was.

"Hey Mate. How are you feeling?" Ron asked comfortingly. He eyed Harry carefully. He looked pale and still sweaty. Ron reached out and felt Harry's forehead. Warm, but not hot enough to be fatal. That's good at least. Hermione and Ginny entered the room at that very moment. After hearing what happened from Hermione this morning, she wasted no time in getting to Harry's bedside. Hermione chose to observe, and saw as Harry struggled to sit up. He looked like his muscles ached and his joints were stiff. Hermione was done worrying. She was going to find out what was wrong with Harry, and she had an idea of how to do that. With that thought and without saying goodbye to anybody else in the room, she left.

Ron was confused for a minute before he turned his attention back to his best mate. "So anyway, how are you feeling again?"

"I'm alright Ron. I'm sorry if I made such a big deal about it last night." Harry was about to continue speaking, but Ron held up a hand to silence him.

"Don't worry mate. I'm glad you woke me, but now I actually think it might be a good idea to see Madame Pomfrey." Ron wasn't sure why he asked Harry about going down to the hospital wing. He obviously knew the answer was going to be n-

"Yea I think that's a good idea, but do you think she could actually come up here instead? I don't feel like being stared at by everyone. Plus I'm not sure how much i'm up to walking." Harry tiredly responded.

Ron.

Was.

Flabbergasted.

There was no other word. Ginny was shocked as well. Harry immediately agreed to see a healer? Without argument? That was certainly a first.

"Alright. I'm going to head off and fetch Madame Pomfrey. You guys hang in tight." With that Ron was gone. As soon as he left and while Ginny sat running her fingers through his hair, Harry soon fell into an uneasy sleep.

XXX_XXX

Madame Pomfrey came to examine Harry and once she was finished, she exited the room and addressed the Weasley siblings that awaited her in the common room. "He has caught a simple stomach bug. Make sure he rests and stays reasonably hydrated. That should be all. He'll be up and about in a few days." Before either of the redheads could voice a question, she was gone. Probably had other patients to see. Ginny headed back upstairs to the room while Ron decided to go find Hermione.

As Ron was walking towards the library, he spotted Draco heading his way.

"Ron! What's been going on? I haven't heard anything since we brought him back to the tower! How is he? Did he sleep?" Draco hit him with a bunch of questions. Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"He actually woke me up in the middle of the night. Turns out he wasn't feeling well."

"Oh, so are you on your way to tell Pomfrey because he's being a stubborn brat about going to the hospital wing?"

"Surprisingly no. When I asked Harry this morning if he wanted to see Pomfrey, he just agreed and even asked if she could come upstairs to see him." Ron waited for Draco to respond.

"BUT THAT'S INSANE!" Draco just shouted unexpectedly.

"I know it's crazy." Ron half-heartedly answered back.

"I'm going to go ask Dumbledore if I might be able to visit Harry. I'll catch you later." Draco stated as he walked away. Ron continued on his way to find Hermione, but it turns out she wasn't at the library like he thought she was. He headed back to the room and found that she had actually returned, carrying a shoulder bag that was most likely filled with books.

"Hey 'Mione." Ron walked over and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Feeling any better mate?"

"Yea a bit." Harry answered. Hermione smiled and then sat on the edge of Harry's bed.

"Oh that reminds me. Dumbledore wanted to see you and Gin in his office. Something about quidditch practice today?" Hermione said. Her words made Ginny and Ron hurriedly rush out of the room. At this, Harry watched as Hermione stood up and opened her bag. What was she doing?

"I know Harry." Was all she said as she stood there watching for his reaction. He grew slightly panicked, even though there was no way that she could possibly know about the-

That's when a loud thump resounded around the room. Hermione had dropped a book onto the table beside Harry's bed. He leaned over to read the title

 _Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia: It's Nothing to Joke About At **ALL**_

His heart stopped.

"I know about the cancer."

XXX_XXX

And that's chapter 4 Hermione knows confirmed!


	5. Yea She Knows

Chapter 5) Yea She Knows

Disclaimer) HP. Not Mine. Moving on.

(So you guys are probably wondering how Hermione found out? Here's your answer.)

XXX_XXX

After Hermione had left, the first place she headed was to go see Madame Pomfrey. If there were anyone else who would know what's wrong with Harry, it would certainly be her. Hermione had reached the hospital wing. When she stood outside the doors, she took a moment to prepare herself. _I can't give myself away. Be confident. Be knowledgeable._ She entered with a solemn face and wrung her hands together.

Madame Pomfrey saw her as soon as she entered, and immediately became fearful. This girl was Harry's best friend. Something must be horribly wrong. She hurried over to where the girl was standing.

"Ms. Granger? What's wrong?" Madame Pomfrey was watching her wide eyes. Hermione took a shaky breath and began to speak.

"M-Madame Pomfrey. Harry t-t-told me what's been g-going on and I." She took a pause. "I just wanted to know h-how I c-c-could help." It wasn't like Hermione was pretending to be nervous. She honestly was scared, but it was more-so to find out what was wrong with her best friend.

The healer had tears spring to her eyes. Hermione was thrown a little off guard, but not enough to deter her from her mission.

"I'm so sorry dear. I'm so so sorry." The healer said devastatingly. "I know how difficult this is for you all."

"Well t-the thing is t-that Harry isn't s-sure how to tell the others. Any advice?" Hermione was getting more and more stressed as the minutes passed.

"I suppose you should sit everyone down in a calm environment. Of course don't expect any calm or rational reactions." Madame Pomfrey took a heavy breath. "Here sweetheart, take this." Madame Pomfrey went into her office and grabbed a sheet of paper. She handed it to Hermione.

When Hermione looked at the sheet, her heart stopped. Her eyes immediately filled with tears and she felt as if she'd pass out right then and there.

 _How to tell your loved ones about your Cancer_

Harry. Her best friend. _He had cancer?_ Hermione unexpectedly fell to her knees, and Madame Pomfrey gasped. Helping her up and onto a bed.

"Dear I know it's still a big shock. It'll be alright though. He's receiving treatment and hopefully we're not far off from remission." Madame Pomfrey said while fetching a glass of water. She brought it over where Hermione sat and held it out, but Hermione made no move to grab the water.

"Harry has c-cancer?" Hermione spoke just above a whisper. This simple sentence made the healer's eyes go beyond wide and made her breath quicken.

"You didn't know. Oh my goodness, you didn't know and I just told you." Madame Pomfrey said aloud while silently berading herself.

Hermione wasn't sure what to do now. She could only think. _That must have been why Harry was so scared last night_ _and didn't want to be alone. Why did this have to happen to him of all people? Hasn't he been through enough already in his life?  
_

"Hermione dear." Hermione's thought process was interrupted when Madame Pomfrey began speaking again. "My dear it was not okay for you to weasle information out of me like that, but that doesn't matter that much right now. Yes, it's true. Harry was diagnosed with Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia. I know this is devastating news alright? but you can not speak of this to anyone. The only other people who know as of now are Dumbledore, myself, Harry, and now you. It must remain that way until Harry decides otherwise. Later on today, Dumbledore and I must sit down and discuss with Harry what his next steps will be. You're welcome to join us." Madame Pomfrey left Hermione to her devices and retreated to her office. Within minutes, Hermione rose to her shaky legs and began to walk off to her next destination.

XXX_XXX

As she reached the library, there were only three words she was focusing on. _Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia. Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia. Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia..._

And that was when she found it. She had gone straight to the letter A's of the medical/health section of the library. She pulled the book off the shelf and read the title. This was perfect. Now all she needed to do was confront Harry. She checked out the book and headed back towards Harry's room in Gryffindor Tower.

XXX_XXX

"Hey 'Mione." Hermione stood still as her boyfriend entered and kissed her cheek. Now all she needed was a way to get Ron and Ginny out of the room so she could confront Harry.

"Feeling any better mate?" Ron turned to Harry and asked.

"Yea a bit." Harry answered. Hermione smiled and then sat on the edge of Harry's bed. She had thought of the perfect way to get the redheads out of here.

"Oh that reminds me. Dumbledore wanted to see you and Gin in his office. Something about quidditch practice today?" Hermione said. Her words made Ginny and Ron hurriedly rush out of the room. At this, Hermione saw Harry watch her as she stood up and opened her bag. She reached for the book.

"I know Harry." Was all she said as she stood there watching for his reaction. She could see him visibly panic a little, so before he could say anything, she took out the book and dropped it on the table beside Harry's bed.

A loud thump resounded around the room. Hermione saw Harry lean over to read the title, which was, " _Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia: It's Nothing to Joke About At_ **ALL.** _"_

She took a deep breath as she saw the color leave his face.

"I know about the cancer."

XXX_XXX

So that's how Hermione found out about Harry. How do you think he's going to respond to this? Who's going to find out next? I guess you'll find out next chapter!

(If you want to message me with questions or comments then trust me I'd love to hear them!)


	6. What Am I Going To Do Now?

Chapter 6) What Am I Going To Do Now?

Disclaimer) Blah blah don't own HP blah blah ok now READ!

XXX_XXX

"I know about the cancer."

That was all Hermione needed to say to set him off. Harry's breathing quickly became short and laboured. He couldn't see clearly anymore and he could barely hear Hermione calling his name over and over again. His mind was racing. _Oh my god she knows she knows how does she know does anyone else know who told her who else did she tell oh no what if everyone knows what if Ginny knows and they can never look at me the same again what ifjjabdjcjalkkjn-_

"HARRY POTTER!" Hermione shouted cutting off his thought process, but it did nothing to calm the panic attack he was currently having. He felt like every bit of him was shaking and vibrating but at the same time it didn't feel as if he were moving at all. It felt like there was a thin layer of stone encasing him. Hermione sat beside him and put his hand over her heart.

"Harry calm down. It's alright. Just breathe. I'm alright and you're alright. Follow my breathing." Hermione kept repeating those words, but they barely reached Harry's mind. The first thing anybody ever focuses on when someone else is having a panic attack is their breathing, which is a smart thing to do, but also very annoying to hear. You know that feeling when you walk in a crowded room and there are so many people in there that not a single other person could fit? And you try to shift around and get through the crowd where you see about an inch of space and you feel like you won't be able to breathe until you get there? And it feels like you're moving towards the empty space but then you realize that everyone else is moving too and it gets to the point where everyone is moving so long that nobody's moving at all? That is exactly what is going on in Harry's mind right now. His thoughts are trying to reach that empty space where they can be left alone and properly thought about.

After a little while, the panic attack subsides and Harry looks into Hermione's eyes. They're filled with tears, and he feels guilty knowing he put them there. He reached out to wipe her eyes, but was caught off guard when Hermione flung herself into Harry's arms and sobbed. _Shit what do I do?_ Harry wondered. He held her close and waited for her sobs to subside.

"Feel any better 'Mione?" Harry asked the brilliant witch. She sighed and nodded. "Good. Before we talk about this, can I ask how you f-found out?"

"I went to see Madame Pomfrey earlier. I'd been suspecting something more was wrong, but-" Hermione's voice started to fail her, but she regained her composure. "But I never suspected t-this." She couldn't bring herself to say the word cancer again. "I basically tricked her into telling me." Hermione finished.

"How did you go to see her though if she was up here examining me?" Harry wondered.

"I guess I found her after she saw you. She looked pretty nervous when I walked in." Hermione answered.

Harry took a deep breath to steady himself again. It was getting increasingly difficult to breathe, which obviously scared him. Right now he was trying to stay calm for Hermione. Even terminally ill, Harry cared more for his friends than for his own well-being.

Now it was Hermione's turn to round on Harry with questions.

"So I have two questions and a following statement." Hermione spoke trying to sound a bit more put together than she had been moments ago.

"Alright."

"Question one is why haven't you told anybody else? I don't think it wise to not tell the people you spend most of your time with about such a dire situation as this! Especially when there's a chance that you could collapse again in front of us or something worse could happen! We'd all be left in the dark!" Hermione started speaking very fast.

"I think you're smart enough to figure that out Hermione." Harry spoke, his voice dripping with seriousness. Hermione was a bit shocked at his voice, but nonetheless listened intently. "The war is over Hermione. These are the days we worked so hard for, and the days we all fought so hard to live and see. What we fought for was a new age of peace. A future where we could all live long happy lives with the ones we love. Everyone sees me as a hero. As the boy who lived. You, Ron, and Ginny shouldn't have to see me withering away after everything we've all gone through to get to this point. I don't want there to be worry and pity in your eyes everytime I see you guys' faces. I know that I have to tell the others and that I can't avoid it, but how would you be able to tell the ones you love that there's a chance you won't live to see the future you fought for alongside them? How am I supposed to tell the girl I love and want to marry someday that that might not happen?" Tears started to spill from Harry's eyes.

Her following question and statement were long forgotten at the sight of his tears. She has only seen him cry twice in the time she's known him. She wrapped her arms around Harry in a less hysterical manner this time. As they embraced for what seemed like hours, Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore walked into the room and were met with the emotional scene.

"Alright. The time has come to discuss the next steps to take in this difficult process. Ms. Granger, will you be joining us as I have been made aware that you now know of our current situation?" Dumbledore said with calm eyes.

"Yes Professor Dumbledore. I'll stay." Hermione replied a bit sheepishly.

"Very well. Let's all take a seat." Dumbledore conjured up chairs for Hermione, Madame Pomfrey, and himself. Harry was still situated on his bed. The group all sat and turned when they heard the door creak open a bit more widely. They turned to see Ron, Ginny, and Draco standing in the doorway. It was Ron who spoke up confused.

"What's going on?"

XXX_XXX

I hope you guys liked the raw emotion I attempted to convey in this chapter. Also, sorry it's been a few days but Hurricane Dorian has really made it's way into any writing schedule I've developed recently. The next chapter will be written and posted once I can safely return home. Thank you for your patience.


End file.
